Warrior Katniss
by br1ck
Summary: Just a simple walk in the forest what could go wrong? Well I guess... maybe about everything!  Join Katniss as she learns about the life of the other world that lives by the lake. - Rated T for safety. Read and Review
1. Prologue

**Me: I would do the disclaimer but I like torture too much! Katniss would you please say the Disclaimer**

**Katniss: YOU DO NOT OWN ME AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES. WE BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS. SO NO DISCLAIMER FROM ME!**

**Me: Okay… what about you Jayfeather**

**Jayfeather: Warrior cats do not belong to you it belongs to Erin Hunter so I shall not do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Thanks! Hope you like it people! Note that there are spoilers from both book series.**

Chapter One

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss's POV)<strong>

She looked at everyone rebuilding as she ran down the street. Everyone was working on rebuilding the districts. She was on her way to the hospital to get a list of what plants they needed. _It was such fun hunting with gale_. Gale! He was coming over today for a week stay. She remembered that she was supposed to meet him at the train station. She took out her new cell phone and dialed the hospital number "hello, can district Twelve Hospital assist you?" she heard her mom say through the phone.

"Hey mom, I have to delay the plant collecting since Gale is coming over." She said through the phone worried that her mom would get mad

"Okay Katniss. I'll get Peeta or someone else to get the plants." Replied her mother

"Thanks mom! You're the best! Bye." She hung up and then started toward the train station to pick Gale up.

**(Jayfeather's POV)**

A gray tabby tom, with pale blue eyes sat on the edge of a rock. He blinked as he thought about the future of Thunderclan, one of the four clans around the lake. _There will be three kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws_. So much had happened. At least his brother Lionblaze had found out a hunting trick that kept them fed during Leaf-bare. _We dig into the mice nests and they run out to get away. That's when the others catch them all, Securing plenty of prey. _He remembered Lionblaze saying when he had figured it out and announced it to the clan. He noticed that the moon was coming out. Almost time for the gathering, one moon since his sister Hollyleaf had trapped herself under Thunderclan territory in the tunnels. He heard cats gathering below. He walked down to join them. He waited for Firestar, there clan leader, to lead them to the gathering. He licked his paws, he blinked his blind eyes.

"It is time for the gathering!" he heard firestar yowl. He walked following the sound of the other cat's paws. Soon they were travelling through Windclan territory. He heard Windclan come down towards the shore.

He heard of the windclan leader, Onestar, exclaim "I think you have enough meat on your warriors for the both of us Firestar!" from up front. Onestar laughed and then there was silence. The two clans walked in silence. He smelled the familiar scents of the log. Then he heard a splash. A cat had fallen into the lake! He quickly smelled the wet Shadowclan fur.

"Swimming is just like Walking! Just relax and walk forward!" he heard some splashing and then some shaking. The Shadowclan cat seemed to be okay.

"So that's your secret Firestar! You are eating fish now!" Onestar yowled. Soon both Thunderclan and Windclan were on the island. They all headed for the center to start the gathering. He heard the rustle of leaves as Firestar and Onestar joined Blackstar and Leopardstar. Then a loud yowl from Leopardstar seemed to get everybody's attention.

"I will begin" said Blackstar "Shadowclan is doing well despite the cold Leaf-bare we have had to endure. Two cats have caught white-cough. Littlecloud is doing his best to cure them though."

"Riverclan has three cats that have caught white-cough and we are having trouble gathering food. But we are still strong. And ready for any invaders" Leopardstar mewed before glancing at Firestar

"Windclan has seen no white-cough although the prey is very scarce. But we are surviving." He finished

Firestar sat up "Thunderclan is doing well despite Leaf-bare. Thanks to a hunting technique that one of our warriors designed we are able to bring in plenty of prey. Only one of our cats caught white-cough, a kit named Dovekit. But she is almost healed thankfully." Firestar finished. The clan meeting went on for hours. Until the moon set in fact! The clans separated and went back to their camps. When Thunderclan got back they were greeted by most of the warriors already being awake. Firestar put Graystripe in charge because the cats that went to the gathering were dead tired. Jayfeather went inside his den to take a long nap. He found himself at the edge of the lake. A dark brown and orange, tortoiseshell walked toward him.

"Hello spottedleaf." He greeted the she-cat

"Hello Jayfeather. I have a message from Starclan for you." Spottedleaf replied. Suddenly he was surrounded by most of the Thunderclan ancestors

"When all seems lost and three stand still the last hope of the forest shall be turned to mist" they said in unison. Then they disappeared and he dreamed normally.

**(Katniss's POV)**

As Gale stepped off the train Katniss came up to meet him. They then took a tour of the town and she showed Gale all the new buildings. Soon they were in the forest.

"You remember the times we had in here Katniss?" said Gale

"Ya, it was wonderful." replied Katniss

Soon they reached a clearing. She noticed a cat sitting in a tree. Nothing special then she noticed one in the tree next to it. Odd, there seemed to be a cat in every tree. Suddenly one yowled, a dark brown tabby tom. The next thing she knew she was getting attacked on every side by cats. She quickly grabbed a dagger from her belt and attacked back. But they just kept coming.

Three cats jumped on her and scratched at her arms. She attacked back with her left hand since the scratches had immobilized her right arm. She was about ready to run away when she heard another yowl. Cats began streaming from the tree behind them and attacking the other cats. She noticed something about the cats. The cats that had attacked them had something gloomy about them while the cats that had saved the m seemed to have something bright about them.

Suddenly she got a glimpse of the brown tabby tom and heard it yowl again. Suddenly the cats that attacked them retreated. She was glad of that suddenly a blue-grey she-cat came up to her. A golden brown tabby tom went up to Gale. They simultaneously jumped up and touched our foreheads with their noses. The next thing she knew she was staring at a gray tom

"Hello there." Said the tom


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Me: alright who wants to say it?**

**Katniss: you shall not trick me this time because the hunger games shall never be yours!**

**Me: good work not falling for it Katniss**

**Katniss: …**

**Me: Moving on to Jayfeather…**

**Jayfeather: you have a wicked mind that likes to torture cats don't you? Because I found a really wounded cat in this book I shall never tell you that you do not own warrior cats!**

**Me: wow… alright people you heard it from those two fools no ownership here**

Chapter Two

Meeting Each Other

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss's POV)<strong>

She looked at the cat wide eyed. "Talking cat!" she yelled jumping to her feet. When she landed she was still about the cat's height. _Did this cat find an enlarging ray or something? _

"You're the funniest cat I have ever seen. Of course I can talk!" replied the cat. She looked at him. He was a tom cat. He had pale blue eyes. The cat seemed to be blind.

"I must be dreaming." She said shaking her head.

"Come on we need to get back to camp so I can look at your wounds." The gray tom said. "My name is Jayfeather by the way."

"Err… Katniss" she replied blinking

She took a glance at herself and there were indeed some deep wounds she followed Jayfeather who was already walking away. She noticed a golden tabby-tom helping a wounded black tabby. She turned back to follow Jayfeather. They were soon under a canvas of trees

"Hey Jayfeather how do know where you are going if you are blind?" Katniss asked a little sane now.

"I may not be able to see but I can hear and smell better than most cats." he replied flat.

They continued on. They walked to a stone hollow. it had a few bushes and a bunch of stones. This must have been a quarry at one time. Cats were lying around soaking in the sun, some were cleaning each other, some were talking, and some were just lying there. A flame colored tom walked up to them

"Who are these cats Jayfeather?" asked the tom

"These cats are badly hurt Firestar. It would be a cruel thing to leave them out there. Plus they might wander into Shadowclan Territory." Jayfeather replied calmly

"Very well Jayfeather. But we need all the food we can get even with Lionblaze's Nest Method. I want them on their way or hunting in three days." Firestar said.

Jayfeather lead Katniss and the other cat that had been following them and leaning on the Golden tabby-tom to a cave in the cliff side. "You might be more comfortable in the moss." Jayfeather said before going into a crack in the wall. Katniss decided to take Jayfeather's advice and sat down on some moss for the first time she saw that she had long grey fur. [1] The black tabby was sitting next to her.

"Hi…" she said

"Hi Katniss." Said the black tabby, she felt she knew this cat but couldn't place it.

"How do you know my name?" she asked when she realized the cat had said her name

"It's me, Gale." he replied

"Oh… guess we are both cats until we find a way to change back." She said with a sigh. Just then Jayfeather came out with some cobwebs on one paw and put them over the wound on herself and Gale

"Katniss I need to get some more herbs. Most of the clan is friendly but some might be on edge if they see you. You should stay in here for a while." Said Jayfeather, he then walked out the cave. She scanned the surrounding cave. There were some more moss nests, some leaves and berries scattered over the floor of the cave. In one of the nests was pale gray she-cat. The cat looked like she was very sick. Suddenly the cat coughed, at first it seemed like nothing but then the she-cat coughed, then hacked, then coughed some more. She knew that Jayfeather had told her to stay inside the cave but the cat needed help. She raced out of the cave and ran up to the nearest cat

"Where's Jayfeather?" she asked the cat quickly

"He just left to collect some herbs. Why you want to know?" The cat replied.

Instead of telling the cat why she raced for the entrance of the camp, Intent on finding Jayfeather. She saw his grey tail disappear behind a tree. She ran in that direction and caught up to him. "There's a pale gray she-cat coughing in that cave." She said then breathed deeply. The run had tired her out. Jayfeather ran back to the camp while she sat down and rested a minute. She then jogged after Jayfeather. She entered the camp too find most of the cats in group murmuring to each other. She saw Jayfeather come out of the cave. He spoke with a she-cat then came over.

"Thanks for telling me about Dovekit. That is a nasty case of green-cough she has." Said Jayfeather, she just nodded "from now on I would like you and Gale to stay out of the cave though. But if you hear her hacking again or having trouble breathe then tell Brightheart." He said nodding in the direction of the she-cat he had just been talking to. "Get an escort and come find me." He finished then began to walk towards the exit again. She sat near the entrance to the cave. Right when she was about to nod off there was a gasp inside, then another gasp. Dovekit must have trouble breathing! She ran over to Brightheart who was talking with a white furred tom.

"Dovekit is having trouble breathing." She said then looked at the white furred tom as Brightheart ran off to do what she could for Dovekit. "Jayfeather said I should grab an escort before searching for him." She said

"Sure thing." Replied the white furred warrior said finishing off his mouse. "My name is Cloudtail by the way."  
>They went off to search for Jayfeather. Katniss a little more enthusiastically, meaning she went in every direction hunting for Jayfeather. They soon wound up on the shore. Katniss began running down the beach. "Don't go that way that's…" Cloudtail yelled but she didn't hear the rest because her head had just been rattled. She had bumped into something. Wait not something but someone!<p>

"Well, well what do we have here?" sneered the cat she had bumped into. She opened her eyes to see four cats in front of her. And she had a bad feeling they were not friends of Jayfeather.

[1]: Yes Katniss looked at herself before but she wasn't interested at examining herself at that moment she was looking at her wounds.


	3. A Talk of Hearts

**Me: *standing alone with a box and a cage off to the side* what? They got smarter during the last chapter!**

**Jayfeather: *looks terrified* HELP ME!**

**Me: only if you tell the disclaimer!**

**Jayfeather: THIS SITE DOES NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS OR THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! BUT THEY LIKE TO TORTURE US!**

**Me: thank you!**

**Jayfeather: UNLOCK THE DOOR!**

**Me: why?**

***dog barks from the other end of the cage***

**Jayfeather: … YOU TRICKED ME!**

**Me: yep! *hears scream from box* *hands readers popcorn***

**Katniss: STOP THE VIDEOS OF RUE DIEING!**

**Me: *laughs evilly***

Chapter Three

A Talk of Heart's

(Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather walked into the camp to see cats worried. Sandstorm walked up to him "Dovekit is having trouble breathing." She said looking worried. He walked into the den to see Brightheart trying to help Dovekit. He used some of the herbs he collected to help Dovekit breathe and help her go to sleep. He wondered why Katniss hadn't told him. Maybe Katniss hadn't been able to find him. He decided to go and find Katniss. He began to trail her scent. He looked around for someone to help him look for Katniss. He saw Lionblaze and Cinderheart talking to each other. So he walked over. "Hey Lionblaze you feel like taking a walk?" he asked

"Sure, I don't have any duties today because we caught so much yesterday." Said Lionblaze

"Mind if I come along? You guys aren't the only ones who haven't gone out to do something" said Cinderheart. Jayfeather had no complaints so he led the small party of cats out to take a walk he secretly smelled Katniss's Scent. He found the freshest one followed it towards the shore. He was careful to not cross over a previously smelled trail. When they were on the beach Jayfeather sat down and smelled the scents around him. Then he heard something. He heard battling coming from the Shadowclan border. He ran towards it without remembering that he wasn't alone. He smelled Katniss and Cloudtail facing off against Russetfur, Ratscar, Whitewater, and Rowanclaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart obviously knew about it now because he heard them running towards the battle. He felt something was wrong in the way Katniss was moving. It was like she was uncomfortable fighting. He soon heard Shadowclan running away. They then started heading back towards camp. He listened to Katniss's paws and knew that she was not used to walking like this. "I was thinking that Katniss could learn some Thunderclan fighting techniques so she won't get hurt again."

"Are you mouse-brained Jayfeather?" Cloudtail yowled obviously not happy with the idea of a rogue learning Thunderclan techniques. "Teaching rogues Thunderclan techniques, is like letting Tigerstar rip our hearts out!"

"Do I have to remind you that she saved your kin?" he replied, and he doubted that Katniss would attack Thunderclan, besides even if she turned against Thunderclan she was one cat, Firestar alone killed Scourge!

"Fine but don't blame me when Thunderclan is captured and the camp in ruins because that cat creates a clan resistance or something!" Cloudtail yowled and then stormed off towards camp. He sighed in a way that told Lionblaze that he wanted to have more privacy.

"Hey Cinderheart why don't you go and make sure Cloudtail doesn't exaggerate about err…" Lionblaze looked at Katniss.

"Names Katniss," Katniss said.

"Cloudtail doesn't exaggerate about Katniss learning Thunderclan Techniques." Lionblaze said finishing. Cinderheart nodded

"Cloudtail will probably say all three of you are going rogue or something" Cinderheart replied then ran off to catch up with Cloudtail. Jayfeather led Katniss and Lionblaze down to the beach.

Jayfeather listened to Katniss's paw beat while she was training with Lionblaze. She was defiantly uncomfortable on her feet. But soon her paw beat was more natural. She was learning quickly but she had trouble at first she learned hunting skills along with fighting skills. He could tell that something about her wasn't cat-like. "We should head back to camp before they start worrying." He said.

"Wait one moment." Said Katniss who dived into a bush, she came back with a rabbit. "There was a rabbit hole, Thought Firestar might like It." she said. They began trekking back to camp. They soon arrived at camp to find Shadowclan warriors everywhere. Lionblaze and Katniss leapt into the battle while he scented out wounded cats. He scented Foxpaw and Katniss facing off Rowanclaw. He listened to the battle wondering how Katniss would do against Rowanclaw. He was amazed to find out that Katniss and Foxpaw won the battle. He continued to scout for wounded cats. Soon Shadowclan retreated. Luckily only a few cats got wounded but the Medicine cat's den was getting crowded he thought that it might be a good idea if he put Brambleclaw and Squrrielflight next to each other. They had both gotten hurt while fighting off Blackstar. Katniss had decided to sleep outside and help out with warrior duties to cover for all the wounded warriors. When Katniss gave Firestar the rabbit she caught he was in a pleasant mood. "he might not be in such a good mood if he knew Katniss was the problem." Jayfeather walked up to Firestar's Den.

"Come in." said Firestar's voice from inside. Jayfeather walked into the den

"Firestar I am sorry I didn't get around to this earlier but I received a new prophecy from Starclan."

"What is it?" asked Firestar

"When all seems lost and the three stand still the last hope of the forest shall be turned to mist" said Jayfeather

"Huh I don't have time for this prophecy! The clan is in the middle of leaf-bare and we have two rouges staying for a while. Plus my deputy isn't in any position to do his duties!" yowled Firestar "I'm sorry but I need you to worry about this." Firestar said and then went outside to do Brambleclaw's duties.

Jayfeather decided that he would have to know more about Katniss. He saw her talking with Lionblaze and Cinderheart. She was asking about clan customs and many more questions about the clans. He walked up. "Hey Katniss mind I talk with you privately?" he asked.

"Sure." Katniss replied then got up. They walked into the forest a little ways.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked suddenly

"Well no and yes, It's a little hard to explain." Katniss replied. And so for the next hour Katniss explained to him the two Hunger games, the war, and how she got here.

"You have no idea how to get back to your district, so you are trying to fit in here." he said trying to consume all that he had just heard.

"That would be correct." Katniss replied smiling.

"Well I don't know if the clan would believe that story but I will help you anyway I can." He replied they both then went back to camp he entered his nest and laid down for a good night's sleep "what a day." He murmured as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys just wanted to mention that i would like to get some reviews from you guys i want to know what you guys think, so i will not be updating again until i get a single review. one review is all it takes to get Chapter 4. i even have it written out already, and reviews also motivate me to continue writing! so please r&amp;r!<p> 


	4. Beauty of Healing

**Me: alright who wants to do it?**

**Katniss: NEVER!**

**Jayfeather: IT WILL TAKE MORE THEN A DOG!**

**Me: *snaps fingers***

***box full of dogs drops from ceiling***

**Jayfeather: *looks at camera* this site doesn't own warrior cats or Hunger games. If it did this would be in a real book not on the computer.**

Chapter 4

Beauty of Healing

(Katniss's POV)

She looked up at the early morning sun. The battle seemed so long ago now. It had been a week since that battle with Shadowclan. In the past week she had learned much of how the clans. Her wounds had healed but she had accidently reopened her Shoulder wound. [1]

"Hey Katniss you want to come hunting with us?" called Graystripe from across the clearing

"Be right there Graystripe!" she called back. She cleaned herself and then walked over to where Graystripe and Cloudtail were discussing where to hunt.

"I think we should go down to that first burrow Lionblaze found." Graystripe said.

"I'm telling you that burrow is abandoned. Sure mice are dumb but they aren't that dumb!" Cloudtail replied.

"Maybe we should search over towards the Shadowclan Border. Since the battle no one has gone over there except to patrol. If we got in a little from the border we might find some mice that are dumb enough to come out." Katniss put in.

"Not a bad idea Katniss." Graystripe said. Then they walked out to begin hunting. They quickly caught two mice and a rabbit. Katniss was about to catch a vole when she noticed Jayfeather was running into the old Twoleg Place. She looked back at the vole to see it scurrying away. She looked at it angrily and then turned back to the Twoleg Place. She raced in and found Jayfeather at his herbs.

"Oh good it's you. Grab some catnip and bring it back to the medicine cat den immediately" he muffled through the catnip leaves and then he ran off. She grabbed a mouthful and ran off to the camp. When she got there she saw that several cats were walking around anxiously. She took the catnip into the medicine cat den. She looked at Jayfeather who was working the catnip he had collected. He looked at her and swiped the catnip from her before and pushed her out of the den. "No one is allowed in until I heal Dovekit or…" Jayfeather told her. She noticed Gale sitting nearby. She walked over

"How you feeling?" she asked him

"Better. Jayfeather said tomorrow I should be able to move around freely and help the clan." Gale replied

"That's good." She said smiling.

She then looked back at the den to see Jayfeather running off to get more Catnip muttering "why isn't she getting better?" she sighed hopefully Dovekit would pull through. She decided to take her mind off it and go for a walk down at the lake she walked down the shore towards the Windclan Border. It was nice out. Maybe she should hunt a little more for the clan. Soon she had caught a mouse that was hungry, it was scrawny but she didn't have time or numbers to invade a mouse den. She continued on her walk until she got to the Windclan border. She was about to turn around when she heard voices of Windclan cats "hey there! You!" said a voice.

Three cats all holding herbs walked up to the border "what do you think you are doing?" asked the tabby tom that had first called to her. Lionblaze had told her about the leaders, this tom must be Onestar. Beside him was another tom and a she-cat.

"Just taking a walk, you're name is Onestar correct?" she asked

"That is correct… these are my clan mates, Crowfeather and Kestrelflight, now who are you?" replied Onestar. He set the herbs he was carrying down.

"My name is Katniss." She replied, "Sorry if you thought that I might cross your border, one of the Thunderclan kits has Green-cough. Well actually it might be that Fatal Black-cough that Jayfeather was talking about."

"Black-cough?" yelled Kestrelflight dropping her load in the process she began sniffing through her herbs and pulled out three flowers and handed them to Katniss "This is Chamomile, it will keep the kits strength up and soothe it, that will help a lot. You are lucky that Crowfeather found some and we were just getting herbs." Kestrelflight said then picked up her herbs. "I hope the kit feels better." Kestrelflight muffled then began walking away from the border. Onestar and Crowfeather followed her.

Katniss ran back to camp to give the Chamomile to Jayfeather, it was a tight squeeze adding the mouse into that. But she made it back to camp without dropping anything. She placed the mouse on the small pile. She looked around for Jayfeather and saw that he was in his den trying to heal Dovekit. She walked up to the door "I told you not to come in here!" Jayfeather yowled taking a quick glance at her.

"I brought herbs." She muffled through the Chamomile, Jayfeather turned and saw the Chamomile.

"Chamomile, where in the world did you get that," Jayfeather asked bewildered

"Windclan found some wild and gave some to me" she said, Jayfeather nodded and took it he began chewing it into a pulp and feed it to Dovekit. He used a few more herbs and soon Dovekit was asleep. Katniss stepped outside and sat down next to Gale. Jayfeather came out and checked on Gale.

"Everything looks good Gale, you can move around freely now." He told Gale. Jayfeather then went off to talk to Firestar. After a few minutes firestar jumped up onto the big rock on top of his den.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled, all the cats, including Gale and Katniss, gathered around the Highledge. "Jayfeather has told me that Dovekit will be okay." He said simply. There were sighs from all around after the week of worry for the kit they could finally get back to their regular duties without worrying.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little announcement that i will be working on a updated version of Warrior Katniss called Warrior Katniss Remastered. i will not stop writing here but i will be trying hard to make sure i get the facts in Warrior Katniss Remastered. so there might be a wait time for Warrior Katniss Chapter 5 but i just wanted to give you a heads up.<strong>


	5. Dreams of Light

**Me: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Now who to torture…**

**Jayfeather & Katniss: AHH!**

**Gale: We do not own Warrior Cats or Hunger Games. Although we may torture the cast!**

**Me: Thanks Gale. I'm glad I hired you as my official Disclaimer Guy**

**Katniss: HOW COULD YOU GALE?**

**Gale: The pay is good!**

**Me: I am SO sorry it took so long. The story completely slipped my mind. I will try and update more frequently from now on. No promises though.**

**Chapter 5**

**Dreams of Light**

(Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather padded out the entrance. He was glad that they were able to save Dovepaw. But he needed to figure out the mystery of Katniss and Gale appearing, and the new Prophecy that seemed to overlap with the last prophecy.

He smiled at the thought of peace coming at last, the prophecy was overlapped, it would happen soon. But… maybe not too fast… He had a duty to his clan, but he didn't exactly want to die either. He found himself at the beach. He sat quietly and stared out at the large body of water covered in ice. "what shall I do?" he muttered to himself. He walked over towards the place where he kept his stick and sat down with it. he needed some Counciling on the new Prophecy. He took the stick in his paws and began to sleep. He had a dream of course and saw Rock standing over him. The stick was still in Jayfeather's paws.

"You wonder about the Prophecy that Starclan has shared with you. But I also sense there is something else you wish to discuss." Rock said Immediately.

Jayfeather looked up and nodded "I…" he began to say

"Jayfeather, do not be worried. For you are a great cat. And if I could, I would protect you with my very essence. But you must realize that Prophecy's are never clear, until after it passes. You must learn to depend on your own judgement. Now that you know of the new prophecy, Do you wish to run and save your own skin? Or fight the forces that you have the power to defeat?" Rock said interrupting him

Jayfeather stared Rock in the eye "Fight the forces that I have the power to defeat, even if it means giving up my own life."

"You must remember Jayfeather. Words can sometime take on claws. But now, onto your second question." Rock said.

"What should I do about..." ask Jayfeather, although he thought that Rock already knew.

"You are a Medicine Cat, bound by the sacred clan code. But you feel this is worth it. and yet is not at the same time. But the clans must change to survive, just as the tribes did long ago. With that, comes new rules, new limitations, and new possibilities. And since you are a part of the three, you will have the power to break, change, and add some of these rules. However, you must decide these for yourself."

Jayfeather nodded "but I'm not sure about what to do in this situation." He said to the old cat staring at him.

"Hey Jayfeather, what are you doing?" called a voice from down the beach, Rock began shimmering and vanished a second after Leafpool was in sight. "Who was that Jayfeather?" asked Leafpool hesitantly. He just sat there, stunned. _That wasn't a dream… what's happening… Leafpool saw Rock… _was the only thing he could think about

"Jayfeather you should get some rest. You've been working overtime. Brightheart can handle your duties. For the rest of the day." Said Leafpool after a moment as Jayfeather didn't reply. He couldn't say anything he was so stunned so he just nodded in reply and followed as Leafpool led him to camp. How had Leafpool seen Rock? Whenever he talked to Rock it had been in a dream, sure he had felt Rock's presence at times, but no-one in Thunderclan except Jayfeather had seen Rock. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or worried. He and Leafpool soon entered the clearing. Cats were sitting around in the afternoon air. Dovekit's close call with death didn't seem to be in their minds. He sat down outside his den and began to give himself a washing.

"Hey Jayfeather." Said a voice from behind him he stopped licking himself

"Hey Lionblaze, How's it going?" Jayfeather replied absent mindedly, he was still wondering about how Leafpool had seen Rock.

"Good, just returned from hunting patrol. Find anything out about Dovekit and Ivykit?" Lionblaze asked quietly. Jayfeather had forgotten that they were studying Dovekit and Ivykit due to the new Prophecy and they're visitors.

"No. I have been a little distracted lately." He admitted truthfully. He stared at his brother for a moment "I received a new Prophecy from Starclan, it's Intertwined with our Prophecy."

"What is it?" Lionblaze asked, and I told him what Starclan had told me, his eyes shown with something that you didn't see a lot from him, fear. "That's… That's not the best news I've heard." Lionblaze said slowly. he nodded agreeing with Lionblaze. and he'd known about this prophecy for a while. Suddenly he noticed Leafpool walking over. _Not good. _He thought and began to pad into his den.

"Hold on Jayfeather." Leafpool called over. He turned around; there was no way he could not talk to her without acting suspicious. "Who was that cat you were talking to on the beach, and how did he disappear?" she demanded

"What's it to you?" Jayfeather replied, he knew it seemed rude but he didn't want anyone to know about Rock.

"Jayfeather, I don't like that attitude, and I'm your mother." Leafpool growled. Ever since she had to step down from her position, she used her time to try and be motherly to him and Lionblaze.

"It's still none of your business." He replied, Couldn't she just lay off him, he wasn't going to tell her.

"Jayfeather, I don't recognize him from any of the clans, and I want to protect you. So either you tell me now peacefully, or I can make you spill it to the entire clan." Leafpool said not taking her eyes off him. This was not good.

"It's umm… Complicated Leafpool." I said hoping that she had somewhere to be soon.

"Alright, I have time. Now, what is it?" She said and I gulped

"Well…" I began "That cat was named Rock, and he was a part of the Ancients. Who lived here before us."

**Hope you liked it, and i also hope it was worth the wait, and again, i'll try to be more frequent.**

**Read & Review :D**


	6. Home is where the Heart is

**Me: Updates are coming quick people.**

**Jayfeather: At least Gale is doing the Disclaimer.**

**Gale: Yeah… I got promoted to Br1ck's Head Slave Keeper. And I get to order the slaves around. So yeah, Katniss say the Disclaimer.**

**Jayfeather: Why do I get the distinct impression I know who the slaves are?**

**Gale: Silence Slave!**

**Katniss: GALE!**

**Gale: Say it!**

**Katniss: Huh… Br1ck does not own Warrior Cats or the Hunger Games. He does own the plot though.**

**Me: Yay! I love Gale as my Slave Keeper.**

Chapter 6

Home is where the Heart is

(Katniss's POV)

Katniss stared down the mouse hole and she crept forward, she was on Hunting Patrol with Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Squrrielflight.

She leapt forward onto the Mouse hole and began digging furiously, and jumped back as many small brown creatures, also known as mice, began scrambling out of their den. The mice were easy picking for the four warriors, and they soon had a good sized pile and were headed back to camp.

Cinderheart said something but it was muffled; she spit out the mice in her mouth for a second "This is the most prey the clan has ever caught in one patrol I think." She said thoughtfully, we all laughed quietly at our Achievement. We walked into the clearing carrying our prey over to the fresh-kill and dumped the prey onto the pile. Katniss stretched her legs and began to give herself a cleaning, it is sort of gross but it's better than being disgusting. The thought of Disgusting Cats made her think of Buttercup, the families hideous looking cat, which in turn made her think of her dead sister, Primrose or Prim, which in turn made her think of her home at District Twelve.

She sighed.

"You okay?" asked a voice, Katniss turned to see Jayfeather padding over

"How did you know something was wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"I heard you sigh, and your paw steps seemed to tense up, I could tell you were thinking about something." He replied simply, "So what's wrong?"

"Just… thinking about my district, I miss seeing my friends back there." She said sadly, "Darn blue-grey she-cat." She muttered under her breathe.

"Did you say blue-grey she-cat?" Jayfeather asked."Listen can you come with me for a moment?" he asked quietly looking around. I just nodded wondering why he wanted to talk to me in private, and followed him out into the forest. "I hope this works" he muttered before concentrating, a Blue-grey she-cat began to form in front of us, there seemed to be stars in her fur.

"You're the cat that turned me into a cat!" Katniss said unsheathing my claws.

"Yes indeed Katniss, it was necessary, otherwise Jayfeather might have lost his battle." The other she-cat said calmly.

"What the… lost his battle?" I asked a little shocked.

"Bluestar, we must not tell her, she must not know about that, no cat but the three should!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Jayfeather, the fate of the lake and Starclan depends on what happens, and Katniss has an important role in all of this." Bluestar replied, Katniss could tell she was a little annoyed at Jayfeather.

"How?" asked Jayfeather

"I think you know." Replied Bluestar

"No it can't be her; she has no reason to go through the Prophecy." Jayfeather yelled, Katniss noticed he seemed a little emotional

"It's destiny Jayfeather." Bluestar said quietly.

"Fine Bluestar, you are my former leader after all." Jayfeather sighed in defeat.

"Good, now Katniss, your way home has a connection to the place where your two forms are closest. But even if you decide to return to your other form, you will still have a long journey. Good luck Katniss, you have a big destiny." Bluestar said turning to Katniss, then she began to fade away. Soon the Blue-grey she-cat was gone.

"That's not good." Muttered Jayfeather, although Katniss was able to hear what he said.

"What's not good?" She asked

"It's nothing." Jayfeather said quickly. She could tell he was lying because he followed with a nervous laugh.

"Well I am wondering about where my two forms are closest." She said to get off the subject, it seemed touchy to Jayfeather.

"Yeah, I wonder… Maybe it's where your home is? That's where you are always strongest." Said Jayfeather unsurely

"No I don't think so. Because my Forms homes are separate, in cat form, my home is Thunderclan, in Twoleg form, my home is my house in District Twelve." She sighed in reply.

"I hope you can find your way back Katniss. You deserve to be with the people you care about." Said Jayfeather softly

"Thanks. But unless I find out where my forms are closest, I don't think it's possible." She said sadly.

"Well, we should get back to camp; the others will start to wonder where we are." Jayfeather said getting up. She nodded and began following Jayfeather back to camp. She was furiously thinking about what Bluestar had said. _Where My two forms were closest. What could that mean? _She wondered, _Maybe the lakeshore… or maybe I just need to think of my home, that's how they do it in the books, or maybe… _How could she return to her life in District Twelve. It seemed so futile, _was Bluestar just trying to get my hopes up so that when I realized I couldn't turn back she could crush my spirits?_

"Bluestar wont crush your spirit." Said Jayfeather out of the blue

"Huh?" She asked slightly shocked

"Oh sorry, guess I should tell you that I can read Thoughts well." He said answering my unspoken question "But Bluestar won't try to break your spirit. She has always been a wise and just leader. One of our Former Medicine Cats was a cat called Yellowfang, she used to be a Shadowclan Medicine cat, a evil cat at the time named Brokenstar spread a rumor that Yellowfang killed some Shadowclan kits and most of Thunderclan was convinced that it was Yellowfang, two of the few cats that were not going to have them destroy Yellowfang was Firestar and Bluestar." He finished.

"So there must be a way back… but where would I most able to cross back over?" She said sighing. Then a look came into a his eyes

"Cross… Over… Of course! We need to go to the place where you crossed over the first time." He said, if he had hands and not paws, he would have probably face-palmed. We ran towards the small crater that had appeared from where I had awakened as a cat. She sat down in the bottom of the crater. _I hope this works. I really want to go home. Home…_ She smiled at the thought of going home then she felt a invisible force begin lifting her into a standing position, and I mean a Human's Standing Position, not a cats.

"Katniss I forgot to say…" He reached out and put a paw on my shoulder but I didn't catch the rest because I was enveloped in a white light.

I blinked my eyes open and looked around, I was sittin on the ground, and next to me still unconscious was a kid about my age with short Blonde hair, Crystal blue eyes, Grey Jeans, and a Grey T-shirt. I was human again, and laying next to me Jayfeather.

**Hmm so Jayfeather has a Compassionate side, where did this come from, and Katniss has returned to her human form. But Gale is still a cat, and now Jayfeather is a Human, will the Chaos never end?**


	7. Return to District Twelve

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Katniss: Please don't hurt us.**

**Me: Oh I would never hurt you.**

**Katniss: Whew.**

**Me: I let the television over there do that.**

**Katniss: Ah! Not Prim dying! **

**Me: Say it.**

**Katniss: Br1ck does not under any circumstances own Warrior Cats or Hunger Games**

**Me: Very good. And sorry for the time it took, blame my laziness.**

Chapter 7

Return to District Twelve

(Katniss's POV)

Staring down at herself, she noticed that she had clothes on, thankfully. She then stared at the unconscious boy next to her. She could tell he was not wounded, and he seemed to be breathing alright. Why couldn't Starclan or whatever holy force was on top stop ruining her life, Gale was a cat, Jayfeather was a human, and the world was a very confusing place to her right now.

She took a deep breath and looked at the surroundings. They were in the same Crater that she had become a cat in.

A groan came from the other direction. She turned to see Jayfeather leaning up.

"What the…" he muttered, he blinked, sat up as well as he could, and turned to her "Katniss, what's going on?"

"We are apparently human now. So… yeah we're in trouble." She said bluntly. Jayfeather looked puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean we're in trouble?" he asked.

"Well, When I became a cat, I had some trouble walking like a cat because I am used to walking like a human…" she began

"I know that." Jayfeather said cutting her off, she continued all the same

"And it will be just as tough if not harder for you to get used to moving like a human." She said sighing. "And I think transferring between forms saps my strength because I'm tired right now, we can't transfer back" she finished by standing

"Great." Jayfeather said sarcastically trying to get up, unfortunately he fell over.

"You might need to practice." She said and helped him up. "And I mean a lot of practice."

* * *

><p>"Well you're finally walking okay. You might need some help sitting down and such." Katniss told him as they stopped walking around the crater.<p>

"Why would I have trouble help sitting down?" Jayfeather asked plopping himself on the ground, in a cat-like position.

"I rest my case." Said Katniss chuckling inwardly, he looked hilarious sitting like that.

"Case?" asked Jayfeather confused.

"Human Term." She said simply while shrugging.

"Okay… So what's the plan?" he asked her, the only thought she could think of was returning to District Twelve, but Jayfeather had a lot of learning to do, and she doubted anyone would believe that Jayfeather was actually a cat that lived around the lake.

"I have a good idea of where to go; problem is you're um… human instincts." She said after a second. "The sooner you've learned how to act Human we should head back to my district." She said before helping him move into the right position for sitting.

"So tell me about the history of the Districts." He said suddenly, catching her off guard.

"I've already told you the about what happened." She replied sitting down for a moment to think, Jayfeather was now sitting the right way.

"You've told me about what you've been through but not about the districts history. Why did the Hunger Games exist for example?" he said, and he was right, she had not told him about the source of the Hunger Games. She took a deep breath

"The reason to why the Hunger Games is sort of tragic. About… seventy seven years ago, The Districts, who bowed down to the Capitol at the time, The Districts rebelled against the Capitol. All Thirteen of the Districts tried to end the Horror the Capitol had placed upon the districts, the Capitol only cared about resources from the districts. Within time, the war died down. Twelve of the districts survived but under the rule of the Capitol. The thirteenth district was supposed destroyed. As punishment for trying to overthrow them, and to remind the districts that fighting was useless, the Hunger Games were made. And so for Seventy Five years, one boy and one girl from each district would enter a arena and have to kill each other." She said taking a breath every now and then to gather her thoughts.

"That sounds…" Jayfeather gulped "Really horrible." He said shaking a little.

"It's worse when you're up close and personal with the games." Katniss said, a flash of pain flashed in her eyes and she began quietly humming a tune. After a few moments she blinked and sat up, "We should get to District Twelve; it's going to be night-time soon. And its better we spent it in the District.

She got up and began walking towards her home. Jayfeather followed her nervously.

"So tell me about your friends and family, since it might take a few minutes." Jayfeather said, she didn't want to talk about all the people who died, but she could tell him about her living relatives.

"My mom's name is Megan Everdeen; she spent her childhood living in the Merchant section of District Twelve, but moved into the Seam to live with my father. The Seam and the Merchant area are at about the same quality now, but back then the Seam was for the poor of District Twelve. Anyways, after my dad died in an accident, she was left in the Seam to support herself, me, and Primrose, or as we like to call her Prim, although I did the most of the family support." She told Jayfeather

"Wow, a lot has happened in her life." He replied

"Yeah, she's a great mom though." She said Smiling. "Anyways, you know Gale, he has four living relatives, Three siblings, and a mom, his dad died in the same accident as my dad did, and he was left to support for his family along with me, we met up in the woods once while hunting, I murmured my name… oh man, we need to think of a Cover name for you." She said a little worried.

"Why?" Jayfeather replied confused.

"Well Jayfeather is an unrealistic name as a human and you have no last name." she said before she began muttering to herself "Maybe we can split jay and feather. No, no one's last name is feather… or maybe…" but she was cut off by someone calling her name

"Katniss!" she turned to see Peeta running towards her, and she gulped.

**Me: Alright guys, I have a little contest.**

**Jayfeather: Meaning he can't think of a last name for me…**

**Me: Blunt much?**

**Jayfeather: As long as it annoys you.**

**Me: Well anyways, here is the contest, just review answering the question I'm about to give along with what you think his last name should be, and the question is… What was Katniss thinking of when she hummed the tune. I can't update until I get Jayfeather's fake last name. Winner also gets to come and hang out with the three of us for a few chapters**

**Katniss: Oh no. Please don't compete!**

**Me: Yes Compete! I will also give shout outs to who-ever else competes so take a guess!**


	8. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: Even though this isn't a chapter, I do not own Warrior Cats or Hunger Games, Warrior Cats belongs to Suzanne Collins, and Hunger Games belongs to Erin Hunter. Now switch it (Clarification: Warrior Cat belongs to Erin Hunter, Hunger Games to Suzanne Collins.)**

Okay, I gave jomeko some time to reply, and the true owner of the Anonymous message, Antuari fan 4 ever, told me that he posted that, so since jomeko gave the answer to my question last time here is a new question for you guys to answer.

Who was the cat that turned Gale into a cat?

To win the competition you must answer this question, and supply a last name for Jayfeather. So that the answer is not given away this time, you MUST give a last name for Jayfeather, and if I don't think the name is any good, I will ignore it. Please send in some good names. I seriously can't think of any.


End file.
